


Epistolar

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: Epistolar:Aquello vinculado a una epístola, a una carta.Relación entre dos personas, llevada por correspondencia bilateral.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oscar=Spy  
> Neeley=Scout
> 
> Este ship no zarpará solo!!!!  
> La idea original se salió de control, como todo en mi vida.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡La edad es solo un número!_ Es lo que dice la retacada tarjeta de cumpleaños de Oscar. Cubierta de pequeños Arcos del Triunfo, croissants, botellas de vino, rodajas de queso y una Torre Eiffel altamente estilizada, la tarjeta fue enviada por sus padres desde Francia. Aunque la diferencia de días es algo considerable, Oscar se sorprende por la eficiencia del servicio postal norteamericano.

 

Esta mañana, Oscar no tuvo tiempo de dejar el correo en casa, así que optó por llevárselo al trabajo y revisarlo. Fuera de los cobros de servicios y publicidad local, la tarjeta de cumpleaños es lo único que destaca. Abriéndola, encuentra una fotografía instantánea de sus padres en una playa indeterminada de Europa, y un saludo por escrito con la letra de su madre. Al parecer, sus “vacaciones” están yendo de maravilla. Oscar suspira y deja la tarjeta a un lado.

 

Cuarenta y ocho años han transcurrido desde que nació, y esta ha sido una de las pocas ocasiones que sus padres han recordado su cumpleaños. Con una imperceptible sonrisa, tira la tarjeta en el basurero de su cubículo, no sin antes sacar la fotografía de sus padres y meterla en su billetera. Es hora de comenzar a trabajar.

 

Oscar no podría estar más agradecido por haber encontrado el empleo que tiene ahora: contador en una despiadada agencia de seguros. Con apenas dos semanas de haber ingresado, Oscar no puede esperar a que la monotonía y el aburrimiento se asienten en su vida. Después de darle un considerable sorbo a lo que supuestamente es café, enciende su computadora asignada. Hoy será un día espléndidamente regular.

 

Lo primero que rompe con esa expectativa es un correo en la bandeja de entrada que no pertenece a ninguno de sus superiores. _neeley.mk@providentia.org_ es el remitente, y los destinatarios son Oscar y… prácticamente cada persona en el piso. Frunciendo el ceño, Oscar abre el correo: es solo una imagen de un gatito con varios carros de juguete encima, jurando que tiene un seguro. El texto dentro de la imagen tiene pésima ortografía y gramática infantil. 

 

Pasa un minuto, y Oscar no entiende el chiste de la imagen. Cierra su correo, y al instante se olvida de todo.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Al día siguiente, otro correo de _neeley.mk_ ha aterrizado en su bandeja de entrada. Esta ocasión el correo tiene un asunto (si es que _buenos dias bbs <3 _se le puede considerar un asunto). Aparentemente, el correo fue enviado poco después de la hora de entrada. No teniendo nada que perder, Oscar abre el correo. Nuevamente, está dirigido a todo el personal del piso. Solamente hay un enlace. Al hacer click, se abre una página que lo único que contiene es un “rollo de papel”.

 

Algo no encaja en todo esto. Moviendo cursor hacia el rollo, Oscar lo jala hacia abajo. El rollo comienza a moverse, muy parecido a cómo se movería un rollo verdadero. Llega hasta el final, y en la página solo queda un vacío negro. Sintiéndose algo traicionado, Oscar cierra la pestaña. El nombre de _neeley.mk_ es lo primero que ve, y por alguna razón, hace una mueca de disgusto.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

_Me desperté esta mañana, y estornudé. Me fumé un cigarrillo y me tomé mi té--_

 

Alguien en el piso tiene puesta una radio o algo por el estilo. Nunca se han establecido las reglas sobre qué se puede o no hacer en el piso, pero la música no es algo que moleste a Oscar demasiado. En pleno descanso, Oscar masca un mondadientes. Hace unos meses, se hizo el propósito de dejar de fumar, pero sus ganas han resurgido en estos últimos días; debe verse indecente con el mondadientes en su boca, pero es lo único que mantiene las ansias a raya.

 

Un nuevo correo acaba de aparecer en su bandeja de entrada. 

 

_Oh, pero qué oportuno._ Oscar se endereza y lo abre. _neeley.mk_ ha enviado otro correo a él y todos, otra vez. Esta ocasión, es otro enlace a una página web. Considerando que faltan veinte minutos para que el descanso acabe, decide abrirlo y entregarse a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. 

 

Es una extraña animación de rectángulos desplomándose unos sobre otros, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Curiosamente, Oscar puede escuchar _cómo_ caen los rectángulos. Pasan veinte minutos, y hasta que el murmullo de las personas llena el piso, Oscar cierra la pestaña. 

 

Después de un rato, todavía tiene la sensación de estar cayendo.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

— _¡MERDE!_

 

El grito de sorpresa de Oscar hizo que varias personas en el piso levantaran sus cabezas. Afortunadamente, nadie podía saber quién lo hizo gracias a su separación por cubículos. Después de cerrar la pestaña, Oscar puso su mano sobre su pecho, apretando con fuerza. El enlace que acababa de abrir era una cosa que parecía moverse de acuerdo al cursor. Súbitamente, los colores empezaron a cambiar, y un sonido estridente alborotaba la figura en la página. _Suficiente acción por hoy._

 

Recobrando la compostura, Oscar pasa una mano sobre su cabellera oscura, aplacando unos mechones de su pelo. Saca un mondadientes de un cajón en su escritorio, y pronto se pierde entre números y palabras superfluas.

 

Mentalmente, Oscar anota que tiene que ir por otro paquete de mondadientes.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

_AQUÍ ESTAMOS HOY._

 

Un cuadrado amarillo domina el centro de la página. El contrastante fondo negro ayuda a concentrarse exclusivamente en el cuadrado, y sobre la figura, la acotación de _AQUÍ ESTAMOS HOY_ en grandes letras blancas aclara que, efectivamente, aquí estamos _hoy._ Bajo el cuadrado, la fecha coincide con la del día en curso. 

 

_Esto no se ve tan mal,_ pensó para sí mismo Oscar. Descartando la posibilidad de que algo lo asustara de nuevo, Oscar selecciona el _Okay_ en la base de la ventana. 

 

Una barra multicolor aparece, y el _hoy_ se reduce a una delgada raya en la barra. _AQUÍ ESTÁ ESTE MES,_ declara el texto en la parte superior. Tamborileando sus largos dedos sobre la superficie del mouse, Oscar hace un gesto de incomodidad. Decide continuar dando un click en _Okay._

 

_AQUÍ ESTÁ ESTE AÑO_ . 2019 se ve representado en otra barra multicolor. Oscar comienza a entender hacia dónde va todo este asunto. Sigue dando click a _Okay._

 

_AQUÍ ESTÁ ESTE SIGLO, AQUÍ ESTÁ ESTE MILENIO, AQUÍ ESTÁ ESTA ÉPOCA._ Poco a poco, Oscar se turba. _Mon Dieu, ¿acaso esto no acaba…?. AQUÍ ESTÁ ESTE PERIODO, ESTA ERA, ESTE EÓN, LA TIERRA, LA_ **_VIDA._ **

 

Con un profundo suspiro, Oscar cierra la pestaña. Un terrible desasosiego se asienta en sus extremidades y lo aplasta como un titánico yunque. Algo sobre la marcha imparable del tiempo lo inquieta, y en su opinión, no cree que la oficina sea el lugar adecuado para tener un colapso mental.

 

_neeley.mk_ envió el enlace a aquella página, y Oscar se pregunta si esa persona sabe la clase de sensaciones que provoca con las cosas que envía.

 

En el basurero de Oscar, un paquete de mondadientes es desechado, acompañado de una queda maldición.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Aunque son más de la cinco de la tarde, Oscar todavía permanece en la oficina. Específicamente, en el baño. La llave del lavamanos deja salir un chorro constante de agua fresca, y se salpica una pequeña cantidad a su cara, evitando mojar su camisa. Apoyándose sobre la orilla de la barra, Oscar encara un rostro sumamente familiar del otro lado del espejo.

 

Después de acomodar su corbata y las mangas de su camisa, Oscar seca sus manos y sale del baño. Largas y silenciosas zancadas lo llevan a su cubículo, para llegar a desplomarse sobre su silla. El cansancio y dolor en espalda no evitan que esboce una ligera sonrisa. Cuánto extrañaba estar integrado en un sistema rutinario y destructivo. 

 

_Tensión nerviosa, invento nuestro, es el más reciente asesino que anda por ahí--_

 

Con una mano peina sus rizos, y con la otra maniobra para abrir el correo en su computadora. Una vez más, alguien ha puesto música en el piso; es reconfortante saber que no es el único inadaptado social que prefiere permanecer en su trabajo a contemplar su vida y soledad en casa. Oscar truena sus prominentes nudillos y enfoca su mirada a la pantalla. Curiosamente, hay algo nuevo en su bandeja de entrada. Una mirada rápida a su papeleo y a sus post-it’s con recordatorios hacen que reconsidere abrir el mensaje, pero no tarda mucho en decidir.

 

_neeley.mk@providentia.org para oscar.l, jane.d, jackson.f, eric.h,  tavish.fg, lawrence.m, …_ Aunque Oscar no puede ver a nadie desde el pasillo que comunica a todos los cubículos, saca su cabeza, intrigado por el inusual silencio que inunda el piso. Si no fuera por la música de fondo, las tendencias paranoicas de Oscar habrían salido a flote como corteza sobre agua. Volviendo a su lugar, Oscar abre el enlace del correo.

 

_¿Pero qué--?_ El encabezado de la página dice _Mira el césped crecer._ Debajo, una transmisión en vivo de un patio cubre casi toda la superficie de la página. Una considerable porción del patio está forrada de césped y… _Oh, pero qué maldito--_ Refunfuñando, Oscar cierra la pestaña golpeando el mouse, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

Su decepción es inmensurable y su día está arruinado. O al menos lo que queda de su día. Oscar opta por terminar algo de trabajo antes de retirarse a casa.

 

Aún después de que Oscar haya abandonado la oficina, la música siguió sonando.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

—No puedes simplemente ganar, _connard._

 

Moviendo su puntero en la pantalla, Oscar murmura con enfado. Es sencillo: mueve el puntero a cualquier punto del área delimitada por la página web, el movimiento y posición se procesa por un momento, y una imagen aparece; la imagen en cuestión contiene a una persona que, a pesar de las circunstancias en que haya sido captada, señala el puntero. Y nunca falla. _Jamás._

 

La pluma de plástico en la boca de Oscar se agrieta. De mala gana, Oscar cierra la pestaña y deja de morder el bolígrafo. Hace ya dos días que se había quedado sin mondadientes, y por alguna u otra razón, había olvidado ir por más. Morder lápices era muy infantil, así que morder plumas era la opción más sofisticada para un hombre como Oscar. Por más asqueroso que fuera, no podría dejar de hacerlo.

 

Oscar vuelve a la pestaña de su correo. _neeley.mk_ ha sido el remitente del enlace a esa página, naturalmente.

 

Balanceando la pluma en sus dedos, Oscar tiene una revelación. Una sonrisa retuerce su rostro, y con un click, responde al último mensaje de _neeley.mk._

 

_Buenas tardes._

 

_Estimado Neeley, le pido atentamente que detenga sus mensajes poco constructivos. El contenido no es apropiado para un espacio de trabajo como el nuestro, y solamente son un detrimento para nuestra labor._

 

_Sin más que pedirle, agradezco de antemano su atención._

 

Oscar envía el mensaje, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. Ser un adulto significa resolver problemas de la manera más indirecta posible, y si alguien iba a ser el adulto en esta situación, iba a ser él. Oscar no podía evitar sentirse bien con esa realización. 

 

Las horas pasan volando mientras Oscar trabaja, y en todo lo que restó del día, Oscar no recibió un seguimiento a su petición. Con suerte, aquella persona entendió claramente el mensaje de Oscar y le concedería su deseo de paz.

 

No sucedería tal cosa.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

—¡MACKENNA! ¡QUIERO VER TU TRASERO _AQUÍ_ EN **_ESTE INSTANTE!_ **

 

El inconfundible grito del Jefe de Contadores irrumpe con la atmósfera abrumadora y apacible del piso. El tecleo constante de los empleados cesa, y una que otra cabeza se asoma por encima de su cubículo para ver qué es lo que puede estar pasando. Oscar se reclina en su silla y se asoma al pasillo. Voltea a un lado, luego al otro. Nadie responde al llamado del Jefe--

 

—¡MacKenna! ¡¿No oíste?! ¡Ven acá!

 

—Oh cielos…

 

Una vocecita responde desde algún punto del piso. Alguien se tropieza y tira una cantidad indeterminada de plumas, cajas, papeles y contenedores; la persona responsable del pequeño desastre sale desde el fondo del pasillo, el último cubículo del corredor de Oscar. _MacKenna, figuradamente._ Un señorito larguirucho, son orejas prominentes y cabello castaño se dirige al lugar del Jefe. Su presuroso, nervioso, tenso caminar delata su culpabilidad en algo que Oscar no puede comprender. 

 

Oscar no lleva mucho tiempo aquí como empleado, y pese a que no es una persona social, está familiarizado con, al menos, la mitad de la población del piso. Oscar está completamente seguro de que nunca había visto a este hombre. No puede evitar mirarlo con sospecha. El hombre en cuestión pasa de largo, avanzando rápidamente. La mirada de Oscar sigue a MacKenna hasta el cubículo del Jefe. No deja de observarlo. Oscar se mantiene atento a lo que pueda suceder con el joven.

 

MacKenna desaparece en la esquina, y la tormenta se desata.

 

—Neeley, ¿qué carajos es esta cosa que me enviaste, eh? ¿Pasas todo el día viendo basura en tu computadora?

 

Oscar parpadea lentamente al escuchar el nombre.

 

_Neeley. neeley.mk._ **_Neeley MacKenna._ **

 

_Ah._

 

_Ya comprendo de qué trata todo esto._

 

La voz de MacKenna corta con la sarta acalorada de su Jefe. Aunque es más joven, la voz de Neeley es igual de fuerte.

 

—Jefe, ¿de qué me está hablando? No-no tengo idea de lo que me está diciendo. Oiga, ¿no tiene algo de hambre? Yo sí, caray. Hey, ¿quiere ir por bagels o un sandwich? Podría invitarle uno, conozco unos muy cerca de aquí, y--

 

—¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Neeley, quiero que dejes de mandar esa basura a todos, ¿entendido? ¡Me estás sacando de quicio!

 

Una pausa.

 

—¿Qué se supone que le diga a los Jefes cuando hable de tu desempeño, eh? ¡No puedes seguir así! Es importante que--

 

_Sniff._

 

Esto es algo penoso.

 

—Mac, Neeley, no llores por favor,

 

Otro sollozo desagradable.

 

—Ahh Dios, mira amigo--

 

La conversación entre el Jefe y Neeley se disuelve en susurros, y poco después, en risotadas. En el pasillo, el alto hombre tuerto da unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Neeley, tirándolo al suelo por poco. Si Neeley lloró, entonces se recuperó demasiado pronto de eso. Al parecer, cualquier cosa que haya estado mal entre ellos dos ahora está resuelta. 

 

Oscar sabe de la buena naturaleza y bonachonería de su Jefe, además de que una persona muy social, siempre invitado a fiestas de todo tipo o reuniones entre las personas de la oficina. Por más extraño que sea su jefe (hombre negro con acento escocés, sin un ojo y de voz estridente), las personas gravitan con naturalidad hacia él, haciéndose amigos casi al instante. Oscar considera esa bondadosa predisposición a hacer amigos algo tonta e insensata. 

 

El joven vuelve a su cubículo, con una idiota sonrisa en su brillante rostro. Oscar no se da cuenta de que siguió observándolo hasta que Neeley le devuelve la mirada al pasar justo frente a Oscar. Sus ojos son de un incómodo color que bordea entre el verde y el azul. Los ojos inquisitivos de Neeley son eclipsados por su afable sonrisa. Debe creer que el mundo jamás lo lastimará. La inquietud se desvanece cuando Neeley vuelve a enfocarse en su camino, desapareciendo al dar la vuelta para volver a su cubículo. Oscar vuelve a su lugar y a su trabajo.

 

De un pequeño bote sobre el escritorio, toma un lápiz visiblemente dentado. Lo introduce en su boca, y horas más tarde, el sabor de carboncillo permanece en su lengua.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Acaba de empezar el Otoño. Oscar termina de sacudir unas hojas de su abrigo y de su cabeza. Oficialmente, su peinado está arruinado por hoy. _No tiene mucha importancia,_ piensa Oscar. Su cabello siempre fue difícil de peinar, y la segunda mejor opción a cortárselo completamente es tratar de peinarlo con toda la decencia posible. Años atrás habría valorado mucho más su apariencia personal, reprochándose por el traje barato que utiliza actualmente, sus camisas holgadas, los zapatos desgastados, las corbatas simplonas, su mala postura; Oscar abandonó esas aspiraciones de reflejar elegancia hace tiempo. 

 

_Soy una persona en descuento, en una tierra de bajo presupuesto--_

 

Tan temprano en la mañana, y ya hay puesta música. _Qué buen detalle._ La silla rechina ligeramente cuando Oscar se sienta, listo para comenzar la jornada. Mientras su computadora enciende, toma su café entre sus manos, disfrutando el calor que irradia. La calidez que emana es muy apreciada por sus frías manos. Oscar cierra los ojos, y por un momento se desconecta de su realidad.

 

El trance cafeinado no dura mucho. Después de un prolongado sorbo, Oscar revisa su correo, primera cosa en la mañana. Por intervención divina (o intervención de su Jefe), los correos de Neeley dejaron de llegar. Oscar no podría estar más agradecido. Alentado por el excelente comienzo de su día, Oscar se deja sumergir por gráficas y tablas de dinero que nunca verá en su vida.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

En la sala de descanso había una vieja radio comunal. Era un pequeño rectángulo gris plata, con una bocina y diversos botones para operarla correctamente. Arrumbada en un rincón, la radio acumulaba polvo y pelusa. 

 

Oscar había venido a prepararse un café. En la hora del descanso los demás salían a la calle a buscar comida, raramente venían a la sala de descanso por un bocadillo. Mientras la cafetera hacía su trabajo, Oscar se encargó de desempolvar la radio. Sorpresivamente, aún estaba en una sola pieza. La enchufó y empezó a buscar una estación. 

 

El indiscutiblemente único sonsonete de _Un Americano en París_ interrumpe la búsqueda de Oscar. Los dedos huesudos de Oscar se retiran del sintonizador, y con dos suaves pisadas, Oscar se recarga en la pared. Por un momento, la mirada de Oscar deambula hacia la ventana, y su mente hacia recuerdos de hace tiempo. Una indescriptible amargura acompaña las memorias que vienen con esa música. El veneno de la aflicción hace que arrugue sus facciones y su respiración se acelere.

 

_Fue un error. Escuchar la maldita radio fue un error._ Oscar no hace nada por apagar la radio, a pesar de que es mejor hacerlo.

 

El olor del café hace que regrese a su situación actual. Toma una taza limpia, la llena de café, y se retira del área de descanso.

 

La radio siguió encendida.

 

El trayecto hacia su cubículo no le hacen olvidar las sensaciones que tuvo hace unos momentos, pero siempre hay otras cosas con qué ocupar la mente. Posicionando con delicadeza la taza sobre su mesa, Oscar abre su bandeja de correos. En la mañana habían avisado que iba a circular un documento que detallaba las características de un nuevo contrato, y Oscar pretendía averiguar cómo le iba a afectar eso. 

 

_neeley.mk@providentia.org te ha enviado un correo._ Oscar se le queda mirando a su pantalla. Fugazmente, recuerda los ojos enardecedores y vagamente amenazantes de Neeley MacKenna, y sin saber exactamente por qué, abre el correo. Oscar no se da cuenta de que es el único destinatario. 

 

En el correo solo hay un enlace. Oscar recuerda la sonrisa cordial del muchacho, su expresión franca, vacía de hostilidad. Sin pensarlo, lo abre. Vaya que se arrepentiría de eso mucho tiempo después.

 

Al instante, la pantalla se cubre de imágenes pornográficas de todo género. Animaciones en bucle se hallan dispersas, las cuales también son de películas pornográficas antiguas. Exagerados gemidos de dudosa procedencia terminan de sobresaltar a Oscar. Por arte de magia, Oscar olvidó cómo funcionaba una computadora: azotaba el teclado, arrastraba el mouse, gimoteaba como un niño al que le acababan de aplastar la mano. Los gemidos seguían y seguían, y la frente de Oscar se empezó a cubrir de pequeñas gotas de sudor. En medio de su crisis, Oscar tiró la taza de café caliente sobre el CPU. Súbitamente, la pantalla empezó a parpadear, y un olor a quemado llegó hasta la nariz de Oscar. 

 

La pantalla se apagó, y el CPU siguió sacando una nubecilla de vapor algo misteriosa. Oscar parpadeó una vez. Y luego otra. Cuando terminó de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, se dio cuenta de la mancha de café en el suelo, en el CPU, y sus pantalones grises. Reaccionó muy tarde a la intensa quemadura, gritando como no lo había hecho en años. 

 

Mientras Oscar sujetaba sujetaba su muslo, pequeñas lágrimas se sumaron al sudor en su rostro sonrojado. _Al menos estoy solo, al menos estoy solo, al menos estoy solo,_ Oscar se repetía a sí mismo en su cabeza. Se fue brincando en una sola pierna al baño, indignado y murmurando maldiciones entre dientes. 

 

Oscar no sabía que Neeley MacKenna había sido el único testigo de la peculiar escena que acababa de acontecer. 

 

Horas más tarde, Oscar estaría en una esquina del piso, arrinconado con una computadora vieja y cajas de archivo. La pantalla convexa reflejaba la cara de un hombre que, a sus cuarenta y ocho años de vida, pensaba merecer una vida más placentera que la que llevaba ahora. 

 

Oscar puso su fatigado rostro en sus manos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, se retiró de la oficina. 

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

La llama de un encendedor barato acariciaba la punta de un cigarrillo. Cuando empezó a arder, Oscar apagó el encendedor. El cigarrillo se posaba en sus temblorosos labios como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Lentamente, Oscar fumó su primer cigarrillo en meses, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable por romper su buen hábito; quizá él era más débil de lo que pensaba, pero sentía una fogosa necesidad de fumar para apaciguar sus tempestuosos pensamientos. Siempre se sentía más tranquilo cuando acababa. Una vez terminado, Oscar pisoteó el filtro y se introdujo al edificio para comenzar su día.

 

El Jefe le había concedido una nueva computadora para trabajar. Dijo que él mismo había arruinado más de una con otras sustancias, y que era algo normal. Una semana después, Oscar estaba de vuelta en su cubículo gris, determinado a no perjudicar más su cuestionable reputación. 

 

Un sonido irrumpió el diligente tecleo de Oscar. 

 

La señal de una notificación en las pestañas de su navegador llamó su atención. Era de su bandeja de correo electrónico. Abriéndolo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada nuevo en su bandeja de entrada, salvo una pequeña ventana dentro del mismo navegador. Un mensaje instantáneo, y el remitente era Neeley MacKenna. Oscar entrecerró sus ojos y gruñó en silencio. Nada bueno venía de esa persona; por semanas enteras fue asediado por sus molestos correos y desagradable contenido. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana por completo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el mensaje instantáneo tenía, en efecto, _un mensaje:_

 

_lo siento por tu computadora :(_

 

Oscar frunció su ceño. _Me estoy volviendo loco._ Oscar permaneció mirando el mensaje de Neeley por todo un minuto sin saber cómo responder. _Todo esto está mal, esto jamás debió de pasar._ Antes de que Oscar pudiera hacer algo, otro mensaje llegó:

 

_estas molesto conmigo? perdon :(((_

 

Oscar talla sus ojos son sus manos, rezando para que todo esto no sea más que un sueño, un producto de algún narcótico. Poco a poco los vuelve a abrir, y para su desgracia, los mensajes siguen ahí. Son reales.

 

La luz encima de Oscar titila, a una frecuencia minúscula que cualquiera se perdería si no prestara atención. Oscar voltea al techo, buscando una respuesta. Lo único que parece responderle es esa blanca luz enfermiza. Un torbellino de repulsión hace que cierre sus ojos, absorto por la absurda situación en la que se encontraba. Distantemente, recordó la expresión boba de Neeley y su confiado caminar; no se veía tan amenazante, después de todo. 

 

En el chat, Oscar contestó a Neeley:

 

_No te preocupes, fue un descuido mío._

 

_No tengo por qué molestarme contigo._

 

Neeley era todavía un señorito de menos de treinta, y a esa edad, lo único que la gente piensa es que el mundo les pertenece, que vivirán imperecederos en esta despiadada sociedad. Oscar lo sabía; alguna vez fue joven, alguna vez creyó que todos sus planes se cumplirían a la perfección y su vida sería un paraíso lleno de placeres. Era injusto juzgar a Neeley por algo de lo que Oscar también fue culpable.

 

El sopor que sofocaba a Oscar se dispersó cuando Neeley replicó al instante:

 

_:DD_

 

_genial genial_

 

_oye quieres ir a comer algo?_

 

La respuesta de Neeley solo terminó de probar su punto. Fijándose rápidamente en el reloj de su computadora, Oscar respondió:

 

_Faltan dos horas para el almuerzo._

 

Una contestación:

 

_no importa el jefe tav me deja salir cuando quiera_

 

_;) ;)_

 

Oscar resopló.

 

_No es correcto salir en horas de trabajo._

 

_Te sugiero que lo dejes de hacer._

 

Neeley leía tan rápido como escribía, al parecer:

 

_aww :((_

 

_ok_

 

Oscar rió ligeramente. Dejó la pestaña de su correo abierta y pasó a trabajar en unos balances. De vez en cuando, la notificación de un mensaje llegaría, y siempre se llevaba la grata sorpresa de que los mensajes eran de Neeley.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ que musica te gusta??  _

 

_ escuchas musica abuelo? jajajaja _

 

_ yo pongo musica pero a nadie le importa :(( _

 

Oscar masca la punta de un mondadientes mientras termina de adjuntar unos documentos. En su bandeja de entrada, la conversación entre Neeley y Oscar continúa ininterrumpidamente, día a día, o al menos los días en los que están en la oficina. Oscar olvida todo lo que pasa en el trabajo durante el fin de semana, y hasta que cruza la entrada a su edificio, vuelve a recordar cada tortuoso detalle.

 

Subiendo los archivos a un correo para el Jefe, Oscar le responde a Neeley:

 

_ No creo que mis gustos sean de tu agrado. _

 

_ ¿Eres tú el que pone canciones en los descansos? _

 

Aunque Oscar no puede definir el gusto musical del muchacho como refinado, es preferible tener algo de sonido llenado el opresivo vacío que el silencio le hace sentir a Oscar en los momentos donde los otros empleados salen; siendo un hombre naturalmente callado, era curioso que prefiriera tener ruido de fondo para llegar a sentir un semblante de tranquilidad.

 

Apilando cuidadosamente una cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre otra, Oscar pondera sobre su extraña relación con Neeley. Nunca hablan en persona, ni siquiera en los descansos, a pesar de que Neeley lo ha invitado en muchas ocasiones a comer con él.  _ ¿Será algo malo? Probablemente sí, siempre es algo malo.  _ El número de cajetillas es algo elevado, y para no levantar sospechas, las tira todas en su basurero. Dentro de la oficina, no puede fumar, pero los mondadientes son la mejor cosa que hay después de los cigarrillos, así que compra muchos paquetes cuando tiene la oportunidad.

 

En el chat, Neeley dejó su respuesta:

 

_ siii!! soy yo jajajja _

 

_ me gusta todo dime que te gusta jajaja  _

 

La subida de los archivos terminó, y Oscar envió el correo. Algo indeciso, Oscar le responde a Neeley:

 

_ Summertime, de George Gershwin. _

 

Oscar estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tronando algunos huesos. Un suave quejido brotó de su garganta, y justo cuando iba a dar un bostezo, una familiar melodía llegó a sus oídos. De golpe abrió sus ojos, y una expresión de sorpresa se adueñó de su faz, acompañada de una agradable punzada al corazón. 

 

Era una canción inconfundible, y una canción a la que Oscar todavía le tenía mucho afecto.  _ Summertime,  _ en efecto, aún poseía la cualidad de hacerle sentir algo más que estabilidad y paz. 

 

Si no hubiera sido por la desagradable carcajada de Neeley, Oscar habría alcanzado el Nirvana en ese momento. Se levantó de su silla y salió al pasillo, con un objetivo en mente. Dentro del cubículo al final del pasillo, Neeley estaba a punto de caerse de su silla. Seguía riéndose cuando Oscar llegó.

 

Alzó una mano, señalando a Neeley con un largo dedo.

 

—¡No tienes derecho a burlarte de Gershwin! ¡Deja de reírte, mandril mal vestido!

 

Neeley tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando los abrió. Enfocándose en Oscar, trató de responder entre risas.

 

—Es que-- Es que-- Ahh, ¡ah, jajajaja! ¡Eres maldito anciano! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Quién escucha esta basura? ¡Solo tú, solo tú! ¡Oh Dios mío, eres un estúpido viejito! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 

Oscar estuvo a punto de ahorcar a Neeley en ese momento, pero recordó que asesinar personas en una oficina era poco apropiado. Cerró sus manos en puños y se fue a su cubículo. Los otros habitantes del piso habían salido a ver qué ocurría. Oscar evadió sus miradas con una destreza adquirida después de muchas situaciones embarazosas. Se sentó en su cubículo, y no le respondió a Neeley en ese día. 

 

Tavish, el Jefe de Piso, estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de suceder.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

_ oscar _

 

_ oscar _

 

_ oscaroscaroscar _

 

_ heeeeyyyy _

 

_ responde porfavor :( _

 

Oscar acababa de llegar a la oficina. El otoño se había adentrado un poco más, por lo que comenzó a utilizar guantes al salir de casa. Lentamente, se los comenzó a quitar, leyendo los mensajes que Neeley había dejado desde ayer en el chat.

 

_ oscar perdon por decirte viejito _

 

_ tu musica es muy lista para mi soy un imbecil _

 

_ oscar estas ahi? _

 

_ responde porfavor :((( _

 

_ no me burlare de ti otra vez  _

 

_ perdon :( _

 

_ no eres un anciano _

 

_ te invito algo de comer _

 

_ no es bueno dormir enojado _

 

_ :( _

 

_ lo siento _

 

Siendo sinceros, todo esto era algo infantil. Pero Neeley había acertado en algo: Oscar era, aparentemente, algo más viejo que Neeley, al menos por quince años. Oscar no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Esperó unos momentos antes de responder a los patéticos mensajes de Neeley:

 

_ No vuelvas a burlarte de George Gershwin. _

 

_ Y tampoco hagas un escándalo como el de ayer, es realmente penoso. _

 

Después de un segundo, Oscar agregó:

 

_ Espero que podamos llevarnos mejor después de esto. _

 

Permaneció en la pestaña de su correo electrónico por unos momentos. No sabía hacia dónde iba todo este embrollo con Neeley, pero ya se había resignado a entablar una excéntrica amistad con él. Años atrás, Oscar se había prometido nunca jamás hacer amigos o tener relaciones afectivas de gran valor sentimental. Ahora, un mocoso extraño y parlanchín  lo buscaba, siempre insistiendo en saber más, hablar más. 

 

Oscar no buscaba tener amigos. Aunque, si alguien buscaba ser su amigo, el les concedería ese deseo, con algo de renuencia. 

 

El tiempo transcurrió, y Neeley dejó su respuesta en el chat:

 

_ :D _

 

_ lo prometo viejo _

 

_ salgamos a comer ok?? _

 

Oscar masajeó su frente con mucha delicadeza antes de contestar:

 

_ Faltan dos horas, Neeley. _

 

_ Estoy seguro de que puedes esperar. _

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

—Mira, esto es un  _ bagel.  _ No tengo idea de dónde vienen, pero son deliciosos. Dale una mordida, te va a encantar--

 

—Neeley, aleja eso de mi cara, no tengo hambre.

 

Los dos hombres caminaban sobre la banqueta en un día excepcionalmente soleado, Oscar envuelto en su abrigo azul moderadamente oscuro, y Neeley con nada más que su camisa y corbata. Parecía ser insensible al frío, o tal vez Oscar era más susceptible a las bajas temperaturas. El Sol no hacía nada por calentar la ciudad. No obstante, era bienvenido después de pasar semanas con un cielo nublado. Los ojos grisáceos de Oscar se enfocaron en la botana que Neeley tenía en sus manos. Una porción de crema de avellana comenzaba a escurrirse sobre palma de Neeley.

 

—Será mejor que te comas eso, Neeley. Ensuciarás tu camisa si no tienes cuidado.

 

Neeley hizo un pequeño puchero con su boca, y al momento comenzó a atragantarse con el bagel. Oscar torció sus labios con desagrado y volteó su cabeza a la calle. No les faltaba mucho para llegar al edificio. En una esquina, los árboles de un parque cercano dejaban caer innumerables hojas anaranjadas, producto del otoño. Neeley tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió al parque. Algo desconcertado, Oscar caminó tras él.

 

—¡¿Estás viendo esto?! ¡Los árboles están casi pelones! ¡Pelones! Mierda, debí traer mi teléfono…

 

Una hoja aterrizó sobre la melena de Oscar. En efecto, los árboles estaban casi desnudos, y el escaso follaje que quedaba en las retorcidas ramas era mecido por el viento, invisible ante los ojos de cualquiera. Neeley estaba enajenado por el festival de color que el parque ofrecía al peatón observador. 

 

Era curioso que un hombre de la edad de Neeley aún encontrara este tipo de escenas atractivas e interesantes. Oscar se preguntó cuándo dejó de apreciar estos espectáculos tan mundanos y ordinarios.

 

Lentamente, Oscar se aproximó a Neeley, sintiéndose un poco mal por reventar la pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraba. Puso su mano sobre su hombro antes de hablar.

 

—Tenemos que volver, Neeley, o llegaremos tarde.

 

Rápidamente, Neeley volteó. La torpe sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Oscar diera un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. Neeley inspecció las facciones de Oscar y al dar con la hoja en su cabello, su sonrisa se agrandó. Estiró su brazo para alcanzarla, y Oscar se encogió al ver la mano de Neeley acercarse. Oscar frunció el ceño y señaló amenazadoramente a Neeley.

 

—No me toques, por favor. Ahora vámonos, no quiero ser impuntual.

 

—Oye, pero tienes una hoja en tu cabeza. Mejor quítatela, algún pájaro va a hacer un nido en tu cabeza, jejeje.

 

Oscar giró sus ojos hacia el cielo. Se dio la vuelta para volver al edificio, llamando a Neeley para que hiciera lo mismo.

 

—Lo que hagan los pájaros en mi cabeza es mi problema. Es mejor que volvamos, Neeley.

 

A los pocos segundos, Neeley trotó a su lado, emparejándose con Oscar a un costado. Neeley comenzó a hablar sobre los otoños que había pasado en familia, jugando entre montículos de hojas y charcos de lodo, sobre los días lluviosos, los días en que las hojas empezaban su éxodo con el viento, los días en que era todavía un niño y no deseaba nada más que divertirse con sus hermanos o amigos. Oscar solo escuchó la mitad del tiempo, la otra mitad se la pasó examinando el concreto de la banqueta y los ojos de Neeley.

 

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Oscar se percató de que todavía tenía la hoja en su cabeza. Con una tachuela, la clavó al pizarrón de corcho a un costado de su monitor.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Neeley se había adueñado de una silla para sentarse en el pasillo, justo afuera del cubículo de Oscar. Apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus manos, y el respaldo lo utilizaba para soportar su cabeza. Giraba sobre la silla, con sus escuálidas piernas extendidas frente a él. El muchacho no podía sentarse bien, al parecer.

 

Ya pasaban de las seis, y solo quedaban él y Oscar en el piso charlando, o en caso de Oscar, trabajando tiempo extra. Nunca estaba mal ganarse unos dólares más. Neeley no paraba de hablar.

 

— --yo corría, y corría mucho, ¿sabes? Era la estrella del equipo de atletismo y de baseball, nadie me alcanzaba. Mis hermanos siempre quisieron que entrenara en serio, pero nunca he sido bueno siguiendo órdenes, ¿me entiendes? No lo soporto, me siento como un completo idiota. Bueno, una vez golpeé al entrenador de atletismo y me sacaron del equipo. El sujeto era un tarado gritón, y creo que no le gustaba que yo fuera más rápido que él o los perdedores del equipo. Jeje, ahora que lo pienso, pude haber sido maestro de educación física, ¿eh? Pero no sé cuánto ganan, tal vez son pobres. Oye, ¿tú alguna vez hiciste deportes? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Tienes que tener un hobby, viejo, es muy aburrido vivir sin esas cosas--

 

Oscar examinó su trabajo en el monitor, asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Todavía podía seguir, pero ya había hecho un avance considerable. Asintió ligeramente a su computadora antes de voltear a ver a Neeley. El chico seguía hablando.

 

Oscar cortó el torrente de palabras de Neeley con una pregunta, como un cuchillo surcando por un trozo de seda.

 

—¿Cuál fue tu pregunta? Lo siento, estaba algo distraído.

 

Neeley se enderezó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

 

—Sí, bueno ¿qué te gusta hacer? ¿Practicas algún deporte o haces alguna otra cosa, o algo…?

 

Neeley dejó la pregunta sin terminar, esperando a que Oscar le respondiera. Oscar observaba a Neeley, y cuando terminó, sopesó la respuesta que daría. No quería ser muy específico.

 

—Solía ser un ejecutante en una Big Band. Una orquesta de jazz. 

 

—¿Ejecutante? ¿Matabas personas o algo por el estilo?

 

Oscar casi suelta una risita ante la pregunta de Neeley.

 

— _ Non, pas du tout.  _ Yo tocaba un instrumento, y era muy bueno.

 

—Oh, esa es otra cosa. No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? Tienes ese acento y esta vibra que no termino de ubicar.

 

Después de un suspiro, Oscar contestó.

 

—No, no soy de por aquí. Viví en muchos lugares, pero nací en Francia.

 

—¡Ahh! Entonces todo eso que dices es… ¿francés? Hmm…  _ ¿baguette? ¿Oui? ¡Monsieur Oscar!  _ ¡Jajajaja!

 

—Neeley, entiendo a la perfección lo que dices, por favor, deja de pretender hablar francés.

 

—¿Me puedes enseñar?

 

— _ Non. _

 

—Awww, ¡por favor!

 

Oscar comenzó a ponerse su traje, su abrigo, su bufanda y sus guantes. Tomó su maletín del suelo, evadiendo las necias peticiones de Neeley y sus preguntas. Neeley se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia su cubículo, presuntamente para tomar sus cosas y marcharse también. Oscar lo esperó al final del pasillo. Neeley cantaba algo, casi inaudible.

 

_ En las horas tristonas, en mi soledad me siento y pienso en tí, _

 

_ En las horas tristonas, horas oscuras, ahí es cuando pienso en tí-- _

 

El ritmo era de un blues, viejo y melancólico. El chico escuchaba estas cosas tan poco comunes de una persona como él. Quizá tenía un par de sorpresas bajo la manga.

 

—Dime, ¿escuchas blues pero no conocías a Gershwin?

 

Neeley volteó, tratando de ponerse su chaqueta.

 

—Oye, eso no es lo mismo, ¿ok? Aquí solo escuchamos cosas de hombres como, uh… ¡Chuck Berry! Sí, así que no hables mal de él, ¿entiendes?

 

—Por supuesto, cosas de hombres.

 

—Oye--

 

Los dos siguieron discutiendo en el camino hacia el ascensor, en el vestíbulo, y en la acera frente al edificio. Neeley y Oscar se despidieron después de que una inesperada ráfaga de viento casi le arrancara a Oscar su bufanda.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

_ encontre el color de tus ojos!!!! _

 

Oscar casi tira su taza de café cuando recibió la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. Abriendo el chat, notó que Neeley ya había dejado un enlace y un par de mensajes más. 

 

_ son de un color muy raro _

 

_ pero lo encontre!! soy un maldito genio B)) _

 

Por lo visto, era un descubrimiento trascendental para él.

 

El enlace llevaba a un sitio que indexaba colores a manera de una enciclopedia. El color en cuestión era muy parecido al de sus ojos:  _ una variación desaturada del cian, medianamente oscura. Gunmetal Blue _ . Gris belga. Gris mineral. Azul frío. Gris Orión.

 

_ ¿Por qué es importante esto?  _ Oscar rascó su cabeza y murmuró entre dientes, algo confundido por la información que acababa de recibir.  _ ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?  _ Más importante era saber por qué Neeley se había tomado un tiempo para averiguar el nombre del color de los ojos de Oscar. No era una conducta apropiada de un amigo.

 

Oscar volvió al chat y trató de formular una respuesta aceptable.

 

_ Agradezco el detalle. _

 

_ No tengo idea de qué hacer con esta información. _

 

En un segundo, Neeley contestó:

 

_ :p _

 

Esa no era la clase de respuesta que Oscar esperaba, pero no dijo nada más. Optó por dejar pasar el curioso suceso y seguir con su día.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Una taza de café es posicionada en la mesa de la sala de descanso. Oscar la suelta y vuelve a la barra para hacer otra. Mientras preparaba la cafetera, Oscar preguntó con genuina sinceridad.

 

—¿Realmente nunca has probado el café? 

 

Neeley responde desde el otro extremo de la barra, sosteniendo la radio y tratando de sintonizar alguna estación decente. 

 

—Nah, nunca me ha gustado el olor, me recuerda a la oficina del director de mi preparatoria. ¡Ohh, sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Esta basura sirve! Genial.

 

Oscar escucha la estática y los fragmentos de conversaciones pasar mientras Neeley manipula la radio. Cuando Neeley encontró una estación que le agrada, se sentó y analizó la taza con el líquido caliente. Oscar nota su disgusto y le proporciona un bote de azúcar y algo de crema en polvo para su café. Neeley voltea a verlo, y Oscar le respondió con una sonrisita.

 

—Esto hace que sepa diferente. Está algo cargado, así que te pido que me disculpes si el sabor es fuerte.

 

La cafetera concluyó su preparación, y Oscar tomó su taza. Se sentó frente a Neeley, sosteniendo el café en sus manos y disfrutando del calor. Neeley ya había vaciado una cantidad considerable de azúcar en su café, y todavía faltaba que utilizara la crema en polvo. La frustración en el rostro del muchacho era tangible, y Oscar no pudo evitar reírse un poco. 

 

_ Mi madre me dijo, ella me dijo, que conocería chicas como tú, _

 

_ También me dijo que me alejara, porque no sabría qué me habrían de hacer-- _

 

La música es vivaracha, propia de la persona que se sienta frente a Oscar. Después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su café, Oscar le pregunta a Neeley.

 

—¿A tí te gusta mucho el rock and roll, no es así? 

 

—Sí, rock clásico y esas cosas. Oye, ¿cuánta azúcar se le pone a esto? ¿Hay alguna medida?

 

Oscar tomó otro sorbo de su café.

 

—¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú mismo?

 

Neeley dejó de revolver el azúcar y la crema en su café. Acercó la taza a su nariz, y aspiró como un perro. Aunque no se veía convencido por el aroma, finalmente le dio un trago a su café. Por poco le escupe a Oscar. 

 

—¡DIOS, QUÉ ASCO! Aaahhhh… Oh Dios, no tomaré café jamás, es asqueroso… Oscar, ¿cómo diablos tomas esta mierda? Sabe a orina de mapache, Dios, no lo soporto...

 

—Me imagino que tú eres el experto en orina de mapache.

 

—¿Qué? No, no, ugh. Olvídalo, no volveré a tomar café, nunca.

 

El café estaba demasiado azucarado y acompañado de crema. En lo personal, Oscar no le ponía ni azúcar ni crema a su café, pero era normal que otras personas sí lo hicieran. Pensó que Neeley apreciaría el sabor de la bebida si le agregaba esas dos cosas, pero por lo visto, estaba equivocado. Neeley casi escupió como un elefante. Afortunadamente, no pasó nada. En silencio, Oscar se terminó su taza. Neeley se recargó en el respaldo de la silla como si acabara de correr un maratón. 

 

Oscar se levantó sigilosamente, tomando la taza casi llena de Neeley y la suya antes de dirigirse al lavaloza sobre la barra.

 

—Permíteme limpiar nuestras tazas para retirarnos.

 

—Claro. Ugh, mátame…

 

_ Es curioso,  _ Oscar pensó,  _ todo esto es tan normal, tan común, tan poco inusual. Este hombre, este Neeley, me busca y me habla, como si fuéramos amigos. Pero eso somos, ¿no? Somos amigos. Nunca pensé que tendría un amigo, después de todo.  _ Oscar dejó una taza en el estante después de lavarla.  _ Un amigo. ¿El pensará que somos amigos? Odiaría arruinar esto… Cualquier cosa que tengamos.  _ Terminó de lavar la segunda taza, secó sus manos y empezó a caminar para salir de la sala de descanso.

 

—Oye, espérame. ¿Sabes cuánto falta para Halloween? Lo tendré que checar en el calendario… Sabes, cuando era niño me disfrazaba de Flash, el de los cómics. Nadie me daba dulces, siempre andaba metiéndome en problemas o peleando con los chicos de la otra cuadra. ¿Te has disfrazado para Halloween? Mis hermanos y yo--

 

Neeley y Oscar salieron juntos hacia sus respectivos cubículos. Antes de que Neeley lo olvidara, volvió rápidamente para apagar la radio.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Jueves por la tarde. Oscar había salido a una terraza para fumar un cigarrillo. Su marca preferida había dejado de llegar a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, así que se contentó con un paquete de una marca distinta. El sabor era distinto. Oscar pensó que dejar de fumar le quitaría esas ridículas preferencias, pero no fue así. Algo no estaba en su lugar, y por más que el adicto cuerpo de Oscar lo sabía, no podía hacer nada por eso. En un cenicero cercano, Oscar extinguió el resto del cigarrillo.  _ Qué desagradable.  _ Lentamente, volvió hacia adentro.

 

El Jefe estaba hablando con unos empleados cerca del ascensor. Oscar no tenía más opción que pasar al lado de ellos. Se irguió y caminó más rápido, cambiando su rostro a algo que reflejara un  _ estoy muy ocupado _ para que no lo fueran a molestar. En el grupo de personas estaba Neeley. El muchacho sonrió y saludó a Oscar con una mano. Oscar le devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa, más pequeña e inapreciable. Asintió ligeramente y pasó de largo. 

 

En el piso había muchas personas que, por alguna razón, pasaban más tiempo deambulando de cubículo en cubículo que trabajando. Un alemán de voz chillona estaba discutiendo con el australiano sobre algo de aves, y el Jefe estaba contándole un chiste a su amigo norteamericano de poco intelecto. A Oscar no le podría importar menos las conversaciones y actividades de sus compañeros, siempre y cuando lo dejaran en paz. 

 

_ oscaroscaroscar _

 

_ hey oscar _

 

_ responde pls  _

 

Neeley era una excepción.

 

...Tal vez. 

 

En la ventana de chat, Oscar respondió.

 

_ ¿Qué sucede? _

 

Oscar sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo, y consideró quemarla toda en su bote de basura. Sin embargo, probablemente provocaría una alerta de incendio y todos se verían forzados a evacuar. Dejó la cajetilla sobre la mesa antes de volver su atención al chat.

 

_ ok _

 

_ mañana hay una fiesta de halloween!! _

 

_ tienes que venir _

 

_ es en la oficina _

 

_ despues del trabajo _

 

_ vienes?? _

 

Ciertamente, hoy era el 31 de Octubre. Pero era jueves, así que Neeley no hizo algún tipo de celebración estrafalaria.  _ Nunca he estado en una fiesta de Halloween.  _ Oscar apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y dejó que se cerraran sus ojos. Por un momento, trató de visualizarse disfrazado de vampiro o de un espía como James Bond. No le resultó atractivo, y le respondió a Neeley.

 

_ ¿Es necesario que venga disfrazado? _

 

_ Nunca he hecho algo similar. _

 

Incluso desde su cubículo, Oscar escuchó a Neeley gritar un  _ SÍ  _ a nadie en particular. Por alguna razón eso hizo sonreír a Oscar.

 

_ entonces si vienes!!! :DDDDD _

 

_ cool cool _

 

_ no tienes que venir disfrazado _

 

_ solo espero que te gusten los conejos ;) ;) ;) _

 

Oscar frunció el ceño. Murmurando, se dijo a sí mismo.

 

— _ ¿Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire…? _

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

—Sostén esto, ahora salgo.

 

— _ ¿Quoi?   _ Neeley, espera--

 

—¡Ahora salgo! No tardaré…

 

Los baños de la oficina eran amplios y pulcros, libres de olores desagradables y secreciones misteriosas. Oscar estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de sanitarios, los cuales destacaban por ser poco higiénicos e increíblemente fétidos. Esto era una mejora considerable a sus estándares de “baños limpios”. 

 

Después del trabajo, Neeley arrastró a Oscar al baño. Una bolsa de mensajero negra cruzaba la espalda de Neeley; su contenido era un misterio para Oscar. Una vez adentro, Neeley sacó un bulto de ropa y se metió al último cubículo de los baños, no sin antes aventarle la bolsa a Oscar y dejarlo esperando frente a los lavamanos. Oscar desplazaba su peso de un pie a otro, escuchando el deslizamiento de telas y cierres abriéndose. Suspiró y volteó hacia los espejos sobre los lavabos. 

 

Oscar pudo apreciar su rostro con nitidez en la luz del baño: un par de ojeras obtenidas después de incontables noches sin dormir, arrugas en su frente y boca, una nariz prominente y ganchuda, su mentón afilado, sus mejillas inexistentes. Fijó su mirada en sus ojos, grises y fatigados. En otro tiempo, habrían sido descritos como intimidantes y calculadores. Suavemente, pasó una mano sobre su cabello, oscuro, con pequeñas canas en sus sienes. Tiró con violencia de su pelo, exponiendo su cuello, dejándolo vulnerable. Observó cómo se movía su Manzana de Adán, de arriba a abajo, como su largo cuello se terminaba de esconder en una camisa y corbata baratas. Este hombre en el espejo era un pobre reflejo de lo que Oscar alguna vez fue. No sentía más que desdén por sí mismo.

 

El sonido de un cerrojo arrancó a Oscar de sus crueles observaciones. Giró, y la puerta del cubículo comenzó a abrirse. Neeley le habló a Oscar desde adentro.

 

—Ok, ya voy a salir. ¿Estás listo? 

 

Oscar resopló antes de responder.

 

—Me pregunto lo mismo de tí. 

 

Neeley abrió la puerta de golpe, revelando su “disfraz”... Si a eso se le podía llamar disfraz. Los ojos de Oscar recorrieron cada centímetro de Neeley. Poco a poco, Oscar arrugó sus cejas y abrió la boca, incomodado por la elección de Neeley para su disfraz.

 

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Me veo sensual?  _ ¿Sexy? _

 

Neeley movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, algo provocativo. Extendió sus brazos hacia afuera, exhibiéndose con orgullo. Oscar no sabía qué sentir, mucho menos qué responder. 

 

—Es… Es algo…

 

_ Grotesco. _

 

_ Asqueroso. _

 

_ Indecente. _

 

Tomó la decisión más neutral.

 

—¿No tienes frío?

 

El disfraz en cuestión era una modificación de los trajes de conejita de Playboy. Solo que Neeley no era una conejita, ni mucho menos un modelo de Playboy; era demasiado delgado y larguirucho para poder serlo. Con un corset de imitación que cubría desde su entrepierna hasta su pecho, un moño negro en su cuello, un par de orejas blancas y peludas sujetadas de una diadema, dos puños de camisa blancos, Neeley daba la impresión de ser un stripper en vez de alguien que solo quería pasar el rato. Las botas militares negras chocaban con todo el conjunto. Neeley bajó sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

—Nah, no tengo frío. Tengo una chaqueta en la maleta, así que no hay problema. 

 

Justo encima del trasero de Neeley, había una pequeña cola de conejo. Oscar casi se atraganta.  _ ¡Pero qué escándalo!  _ Neeley pasó a Oscar, y antes de que llegara a la salida, volteó a verlo. Confundido por el silencio de su amigo, Neeley le hizo una pregunta a Oscar.

 

—Oye, ¿todo bien? ¿Necesitas ir al baño o…?

 

Oscar se forzó a adquirir una fachada estoica. Silenciosamente, caminó hacia Neeley, y después a la puerta. La abrió y la sostuvo, invitando a Neeley a salir con un gesto de su brazo. Neeley sonrió y salió, claramente contento. Oscar le siguió, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de salir corriendo de ahí para olvidarse de todo esto.

 

Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros de piso al ver a Neeley vestido así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo escucho música de papás.


	3. Chapter 3

Las fiestas de oficina eran un misterio para Oscar. En su juventud, había estado en fiestas llenas de personas de todo tipo, involucrándose en actividades exóticas o involucrándose con otras personas. Siempre eran grandes, desorganizadas, abiertas y exclusivas a la vez. Oscar siempre se perdía en esas situaciones, dejándose llevar por sus instintos o cualquier capricho que cruzara por su mente. Esta fiesta de oficina no era como esas fiestas.

 

Lo primero que relucía era la falta de alcohol. Oscar pensaría que un montón de adultos en una reunión como esta beberían y beberían hasta quedarse ciegos. Sin embargo, había una docena de refrescos en una mesa cubierta por un mantel de mal gusto. Botanas y otras porquerías estaban sobre otras dos mesas, al lado del ventanal. Los empleados que asistieron a la reunión se agolpaban en ese lugar, intercambiando chistes o conversando; Oscar reconoció a su Jefe entre el tumulto de personas. Estaba tratando de abrazar al alto australiano que huía de su afecto. Todo este asunto era terriblemente ordinario. 

 

Oscar todavía sostenía la bolsa de Neeley. El joven en cuestión estaba entre el grupo de personas, reluciendo su disfraz. No era fácil ignorar a Neeley mientras estaba vestido así, pero el tipo de atención que recibía no era el que esperaba; un par de personas intercambiaban comentarios a espaldas de Neeley, y otras parecían extremadamente escandalizadas. Oscar sintió vergüenza al ver que sólo otras dos personas habían venido con un disfrazadas. Era una pena, Neeley se había entusiasmado mucho con la idea de disfrazarse. Lejos de la multitud, Oscar caminó hacia una pared para recargarse y esperar a lo que fuera a pasar. 

 

Minutos después, Neeley volvió con Oscar desde la multitud, sosteniendo dos vasos llenos de refresco.

 

—¡Ahí estás! Pensé que te habías ido. ¿Me extrañaste? Aquí tienes una soda. Uhh, no sé qué sabor te gusta, así que te serví de manzana, ¿está bien? 

 

Neeley estaba algo abochornado, probablemente por ser una de las pocas personas con un disfraz. Oscar sonrió lánguidamente y sacó la chaqueta de la maleta de Neeley. Se la ofreció a cambio del vaso de refresco.

 

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer esta noche. Será mejor que te cubras antes de que la temperatura baje.

 

Neeley aceptó la chaqueta y se la puso, dejando su vaso en el suelo. El cuero negro de la prenda se veía sorprendentemente bien en el señorito, aún con las orejas y el moño de conejita de Playboy. Oscar le dio un corto sorbo a su vaso, disgustado al reconocer la sensación del líquido carbonatado. Neeley empezó a hablar, recargándose en la pared junto a Oscar.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? Tav dijo que podríamos venir disfrazados si queríamos, pero creo que solo lo dijo para burlarse de mí. Eric se ve igual de tonto, mira eso, ¿no se ve como un imbécil?

 

El hombre en cuestión venía vestido de pirata. Su disfraz era sospechosamente bueno, con muchos detalles y accesorios que iban a la perfección. Lo único que lo arruinaba era su fuerte acento alemán y su voz chillona. Eric era muy abierto con los demás, pero su mirada se volvía siniestra después de un rato. Definitivamente, no era alguien con quien Oscar quisiera convivir demasiado. 

 

—Creo que se esforzó en su disfraz. 

 

—¡¿A eso le llamas esfuerzo?! Solo agarró una bata de baño y le puso cosas encima. Cualquiera podría hacer eso. 

 

Entre la multitud, destacaba otra persona disfrazada. Jane Doe, un hombre corpulento y explosivo, se paseaba con un traje del Tío Sam entre las personas. Un águila calva de peluche estaba sobre su hombro. El alto sombrero de copa cubría sus ojos, pero su sonrisa delataba su buen ánimo. Pequeñas estrellas y cohetes salían desde lo alto del sombrero. Tavish, el Jefe, iba tomado del brazo de Jane; era común verlos juntos, dentro y fuera de la oficina.

 

Oscar consideró a los dos, y a juzgar por el misterioso termo que Tavish llevaba en una mano, Oscar concluyó que ambos estaban borrachos.

 

Neeley siguió hablando, quejándose de cualquier cosa y al mismo tiempo recordando algún Halloween en su pasado. De vez en cuando, Neeley iría a rellenar su vaso de refresco. Oscar solo logró terminar la mitad de su vaso después de dos horas.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

El reloj de la sala de descanso marcaba las diez. Neeley había dejado solo a Oscar hace un rato, yéndose con Tavish y Jane a hacer quién sabe qué. Oscar fue al baño, y antes de volver a la fiesta, pasó por una taza de café. Nunca había sentido los efectos acelerantes de la cafeína, así que solo consumía el café por su sabor. Desde la fiesta, Oscar distinguía el sonido de voces y música. A esta hora, Oscar ya se había duchado y alistado para dormir. Lamentó en silencio la pérdida de sus horas de sueño. Si era cuidadoso, podría irse, y tal vez Neeley no se daría cuenta de que no estaba.

 

—¡Oscar! 

 

Muy tarde.

 

Desde la puerta de la sala, Neeley asomó su cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas. Oscar entrecerró sus ojos al ver que Neeley se tambaleó un poco al caminar hacia él.

 

—Neeley, ¿estás borracho? 

 

—Un poco, eso creo. Oye, ¿quieres salir de aquí? Tengo, uhh, tengo un plan. ¡Tenemos un plan! Tav, Jane y yo iremos a otro lado. ¿Quieres venir?

 

El arrastrado hablar de Neeley hizo que Oscar pensara dos veces su respuesta. ¿Qué tan malo era salir con tres personas borrachas un viernes por la noche? Quizá era una idea muy mala, pero en ese momento Oscar solo notaba la mirada desenfocada de Neeley. No podía dejar al muchacho solo. Apagó la cafetera y tomó el brazo de Neeley. 

 

—Espérame con ellos, por favor. Iré por mis cosas. No te muevas,  _ ¿m’entends? _

 

—Sí, sí, estaré por allá. Allá. ¿Si vienes? Dios, ¿por qué hablas francés? No te entiendo nada...

 

—Te veré en un momento. 

 

Oscar se dirigió a su cubículo. Presuroso, se puso su abrigo y sus guantes, colgándose el traje y bufanda en un brazo. La bolsa de Neeley seguía con él, sobre su espalda. Inspeccionó su lugar de trabajo por última vez, y caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Neeley con Tavish y Jane.

 

Los tres estaban a punto llevarse un tazón lleno de frituras de queso de una de las mesas. Oscar estuvo a punto de abortar todo esto y dejar a Neeley a su suerte, pero desistió. Se introdujo entre los hombros fornidos de Jane y Tavish y les recordó de su idea de salir. Tavish instantáneamente recapacitó y se colgó de los hombros de Oscar, Jane empezó a gritar en su oído, y Neeley jalaba de la manga de Oscar para dirigirse al ascensor. En su mente, Oscar empezó a maldecir su suerte.  _ No pensé ser la niñera de tres hombres. _

 

Los cuatro salieron de la fiesta, Oscar ignorando las miradas que los otros empleados les dieron al ver su extraña procesión. Una vez en la calle, Tavish se desprendió de Oscar y caminó hacia la calle. Horrorizado, Oscar trató de correr tras él, pero el esfuerzo combinado de Jane y Neeley de llevarlo a lados opuestos de la acera le impidieron esto. Tavish comenzó a agitar sus brazos, desvariando y cantando algo en un idioma que Oscar no podía reconocer. Por más que trataba de llamarlo a gritos, Tavish siguió, brincando en un pie, luego en otro, agitando sus brazos. 

 

Las luces de un automóvil empezaron a alumbrar la calle, el asfalto, a Tavish sobre la avenida. Oscar trató de arrojar a Neeley hacia Tavish, pero el chico solo se cayó al suelo y empezó a abrazar las rodillas de Oscar. Oscar tropezó, y Jane se derrumbó sobre los dos. En medio de un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, Oscar pudo observar como un taxi se detuvo justo frente a Tavish. Tal vez el hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

—Llévenos a mi casa, por favor.

 

—Señor, necesito una dirección.

 

En el asiento delantero del taxi, Tavish trataba de recordar la dirección de su casa. Oscar estaba aplastado entre el cuerpo robusto de Jane y los hombros huesudos de Neeley. Los dos seguían hablando de cualquier cosa, sin prestarle atención a la persona que estaba en medio de ellos. La temperatura había bajado abruptamente, y Neeley estaba temblando un poco; sus piernas estaban casi descubiertas, y la chaqueta de cuero no era suficiente para mantenerlo caliente. Oscar tomó su traje y lo puso sobre su regazo. 

 

—No vomites sobre mi traje, por favor.

 

—Hnngh, claro nena-- Jane, ¿tienes buenas películas? Tenemos-- tenemos que ver algo de terror, viejo, es-- es, es súper importante que Oscar vea algo de tripas y eso, ¿me entiendes? ¡Sangre y asesinos, sí!

 

Neeley comenzaba a sisear y perder su tren de pensamiento. Oscar rió ligeramente. Jane respondió a Neeley con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

—Hijo, en mi casa solo permitimos la mejor clase de  _ violencia _ y  _ desmembramiento.  _ ¡Violencia cinematográfica! Nada mejor para representar a nuestra sociedad ruda y cruel.

 

El chofer del taxi estaba algo nervioso, pero echó a andar el carro una vez que logró comprender las oraciones incoherentes de Tavish.

 

Oscar cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en la cabecera de su asiento. Pensó en cómo Neeley, aún estando borracho, todavía tuviera a Oscar en mente y procuraba mantenerlo cerca, siempre incluirlo. Pensó en que Neeley lo llamó  _ nena _ , y lo poco que le importó en ese momento. Pensó en Neeley, y a quién pretendía sorprender con ese disfraz tan absurdo que decidió usar esa noche.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Neeley le había mencionado hace un tiempo que Tavish y Jane vivían juntos. Que tenían un lindo penthouse en medio de la ciudad, con una vista fantástica y una piscina enorme. Oscar solo recordó esa información cuando un elevador de cristal los dejó en el piso más alto de un edificio departamental. Esta clase de lugares habían dejado de sorprender a Oscar desde hace mucho tiempo. Había tenido ya su dosis de mansiones espectaculares y penthouses de lujo. 

 

Neeley también había mencionado que Tav y Jane eran una pareja.  _ Una pareja. _

 

_ —Tú sabes, ese tipo de pareja. Gays. _

 

Si eso era cierto, a Oscar ciertamente no le importaba demasiado. Cada persona era libre de amar a quien deseara, y si dos hombres de actitud explosiva compartían su vida de esa manera, entonces no los juzgaría. Los dos eran caballeros fuertes y respetables, tan dignos como cualquiera de vivir y amar en absoluta soberanía.

 

Mientras todos entraban al departamento, Oscar batalló para quitarse su abrigo y sus guantes. La temperatura del lugar era muy diferente a la que estaba allá afuera.

 

Neeley se aventó en un sofá frente a un enorme televisor. Se quitó sus botas y las orejas de conejo, aflojó el moño de su cuello, y desabotonó los puños de sus muñecas. Jane solo se arrancó lo que quedaba de su disfraz y lo tiró en un rincón. Oscar desvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo Tavish frente a un elegante gabinete de cristal. Adentro, cientos de DVD’s estaban alineados. Oscar nunca había visto esa cantidad de películas juntas en un solo lugar, salvo en las tiendas de video. 

 

Desde el sofá, Neeley gritó.

 

—Oigan, chicos, ¡chicos! ¿No pueden poner algo de una vez? Solo-- solo pongan Netflix o lo que sea, tenemos que-- que ver algo, sí… Oye Oscar, no te ves muy bien. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues siendo francés?

 

Oscar volteó a ver a Neeley, listo para insultarlo. Se detuvo al ver que Neeley estaba al borde del asiento del sofá, una expresión de interés en su joven rostro. Oscar relajó su postura y contestó.

 

—Estoy algo cansado, Neeley, no te preocupes por mí.

 

—Aww, no, eso-- eso no está bien, no. Ven y siéntate, aquí-- aquí hay como mucho espacio, y es cómodo, está calientito. Ven, ven ven ven. 

 

Neeley se pegó al respaldo del sofá, hundiéndose entre los cojines. Oscar se sentó al lado de Neeley, entre el brazo del sillón, manteniendo su distancia con Neeley. Tavish y Jane habían sacado varias películas del gabinete. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, al parecer. 

 

Jane se levantó de su lugar en el suelo para anunciarle a todos:

 

—Gente, iré por algo de comer a la cocina. ¿Alguien quiere algo de allá? No traeré nada que no quepa en mis brazos.

 

Neeley se extrajo de los cojines para pedirle unas sodas y chocolates, Tavish solo le pidió a Jane “lo de siempre”, y Oscar se limitó a negar con su cabeza. Jane se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia la cocina. El olor de palomitas flotó hasta la sala del televisor. Tavish terminó de preparar el reproductor y las películas cuando le gritó a Jane.

 

—¡Jane! ¡Calienta la pizza que está en el refrigerador! Ohh, necesito comer algo…

 

A los pocos minutos, Jane volvió de la cocina. Sostenía una cantidad peligrosa de comida, bebidas y botanas en sus brazos. Logró depositar su carga en la mesita de centro, y se sentó en el sofá, del otro lado de Neeley. Tavish se puso en el otro extremo, examinando el par de controles que tenía en sus manos.

 

—Uno de estos debe ser… Ach, Janey, ¿puedes ver cuál es cuál? Yo no.

 

—Oh Dios, solo denme eso. 

 

Neeley le arrebató los controles a Tavish de sus manos y rápidamente encendió todo, emocionado por las películas que verían esa noche. Oscar solo observó cómo transcurrió todo con moderado interés, más preocupado por la hora a la que terminarían que por cualquier otra cosa. Jane estiró su brazo hacia atrás, por encima de su cabeza, y apagó la luz de la habitación. Puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Tavish y se acurrucó junto a él. 

 

Aún en plena oscuridad, y con la calefacción del penthouse de Tavish y Jane, Oscar podía ver cómo seguían temblando las piernas de Neeley. Los huesos de sus rodillas sobresalían demasiado. Sin saber cómo asistirlo para aminorar el frío, Oscar lo cubrió con su abrigo y traje, desde sus piernas hasta su pecho. Neeley volteó a verlo y le sonrió; el muchacho seguía alegre por el alcohol. Oscar le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó hacia el televisor. 

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Eran las últimas escenas de  _ La Cosa  _ de John Carpenter. Neeley le había dicho que era un clásico genial, y que los monstruos le dieron pesadillas cuando era niño. Oscar no entendía por qué un niño vería esta clase de cosas. Era exageradamente violento. 

 

Los dos hombres dentro de la pantalla estaban sentados en los restos de un campamento en llamas, compartiendo una botella de whiskey. El suspenso de saber si alguno de ellos dos era realmente La Cosa no inquietó a Oscar como supuestamente lo haría. La luz del fuego en la pantalla acentuaba su rostro, su ropa, los muebles de la habitación. La película se disolvió a negro, y los créditos comenzaron a aparecer, acompañados de una ominosa música. Si Oscar podía comentar algo era que Ennio Morricone era un excelente compositor.

 

Volteó para preguntarle algo a Neeley, empezando a articular sus palabras, cuando notó el peso sobre su brazo: Neeley estaba profundamente dormido, con su boca abierta, y apoyado en el brazo de Oscar. Su cabello desprendía el aroma de shampoo y loción para hombre. 

 

Del otro lado del sillón, la situación era muy similar: Tavish y Jane habían comenzado a abrazarse en algún punto de la película y se quedaron dormidos. Oscar dio un largo y callado suspiro.  _ Pudo haber sido mucho peor. _

 

En medio de la ciudad, en un penthouse en el último piso de un edificio, en medio de la noche, Oscar pensó en todo lo que pasó para que llegara hasta aquí. Neeley era el catalizador, el principal ingrediente de todas estas ridículas situaciones que le habían sucedido. Pero si analizaba con detenimiento todo este embrollo, encontraría que, el único capaz de detener, cambiar, dirigir, y destruir su vida era el mismo Oscar. Lo sabía, y en esa noche de Halloween, llegó a la realización de que, no, no quería cambiar nada de lo estaba pasando en su vida en esos momentos. 

 

Tener a alguien como Neeley en esta etapa tardía de su vida era algo poco común, pero Oscar estaba seguro de que no lo podría dejar ir, que haría lo posible por cultivarlo y protegerlo. Neeley no era excepcionalmente inteligente, ni atractivo, ni mucho menos interesante para Oscar, pero era alguien sincero, honesto,  _ transparente.  _ Oscar se preguntó si alguna vez había conocido a alguien tan noble e ingenuo. 

 

Esa volátil y vehemente estabilidad era lo que quizá Oscar buscaba en su vida. El joven en cuestión se acomodó sobre el brazo de Oscar, murmurando palabras incomprensibles desde sus sueños. Oscar volteó a verlo y lo observó, buscando respuestas a preguntas que todavía no se hacía. Con una gentileza impropia de él, pegó su frente con la de Neeley, sintiendo su calor, su presencia, todo lo que Neeley representaba para Oscar, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, de su cuerpo, de toda su persona. 

 

El íntimo sentimiento de amistad y lealtad sobrepasaba cualquier sensación de afecto que dos simples amantes pudieran tener. Era casi enfermizo para Oscar, pero era algo real.

 

Se quedó dormido así. Neeley jamás sabría lo que había acontecido esa noche, ni sabría de los complicados sentimientos de Oscar hacia él.

 

<<<<+>>>>

 

Oscar terminaba de masticar un mondadientes. El pequeño contenedor de plumas albergaba un bolígrafo con un pavo en un extremo. Oscar recordó que los americanos tenían festividades algo extrañas, y en todas involucraban comer desmedidamente. Neeley le había dado el bolígrafo, invitándolo a la cena de Acción de Gracias que tendría con su madre del otro lado de la ciudad. Un mensaje apareció en el chat entre Oscar y Neeley. 

 

_ te veo a la salida ok? _

 

_ tomaremos un taxi y nos vamos a casa de mi mamá _

 

Oscar rascó su mentón antes de responder.

 

_ Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres que te acompañe. _

 

Una pausa.

 

_ porque eres mi amigo omg _

 

_ no seas tonto _

 

_ ademas necesitas comer _

 

_ eres puro hueso _

 

Oscar inclinó su rostro, sonriendo.

 

_ Supongo que tú sabes todo sobre estar desnutrido, ¿no es así? _

 

Desde algún punto del piso, una vocecita gritó a una persona en particular.

 

—Vete al diablo, baguette apestoso.

 

No era necesario responder. Nunca era necesario responder. Siempre podían continuar desde el mismo punto donde se quedaron, horas o días después.

  
_ Porque, así es como funcionan los amigos, ¿no?  _ Oscar tronó sus manos antes de volver a trabajar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIn  
> pretendo escribir más de estos 2
> 
> gracias por su atención <33

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando era más joven, me la pasaba en páginas pendejas en internet.  
> Fue divertido volver a buscarlas :)


End file.
